The Rare, The Ultimate and The Charmed: Redux
by Silver-Eternal-Dragon
Summary: After the final battle they had all assumed life would settle down. An unexpected new face appears and the Sisters must once again help to save an innocent Witch named Ashlee. But the task is far more complicated that they had first thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone,  
>So this is the remake of TRTUTC and I hope people enjoy it as much as they did with the original. If you haven't read the original it doesn't matter because I will obviously be adding and changing the story slightly. To those who have read it don't worry the storyline and characters will be the same but I may be changing small details to make it flow better. Enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. I only own the ones made up for the purpose of this story!**

The Rare, The Ultimate and The Charmed: Redux

Billie was nervous, anyone would be in her position, in front of her sat the three sisters. It was finally Judgement day. The big fight had been three days ago, none of them had really wanted to think about it but they had to get the air cleared and with everything now settling down it was the perfect moment. The college student looked at each sister and hoped something told her what they were feeling. Each of them clearly felt something different. Paige, who was sat to the left, looked at her with a mixture of concern and disappointment. Phoebe, who was sat to the right, looked at her with sympathy and understanding. Piper, who was seated between her sisters, only showed one emotion, anger. Seeing the anger and disappointment on the youngest and eldest sisters' faces made Billie drop her eyes to the floor, she knew she deserved whatever they were going to throw her way. She couldn't help the small part of her that felt annoyed that her actions against her own sister hadn't dispelled those emotions. The blonde witch knew she didn't have the right to have even that small part of her, she wasn't allowed to feel annoyed not after her actions had led to the sister's lives being turned upside down or ended by her hand. She wanted to atone for being evil, no matter the punishment.

"How could you honestly believe we were the evil ones?" Phoebe spoke up first; she always had hated awkward silences. Billie just shrugged, she really didn't have a good excuse for believing the lies she had been fed. No that wasn't true she did have a good excuse but she didn't want that to excuse her actions. She should have known deep down that they weren't evil; they had been so good to her. Phoebe leant forward in her seat to try and get Billie to look at her "Is it so wrong for us to want a normal life?" Phoebe truly wanted to know if Billie saw it that way, she was just so worn down by all the hurt and death she had encountered and seen in the last eight years.

Billie couldn't look the empath in the eye as she answered "No," she whispered hoarsely. No wanting a normal life was nothing to be ashamed about, the sisters had lasted all these years with all of this hurt; she couldn't blame them, not anymore. Phoebe could feel what the younger witch was going through, she could sympathise to a certain extent. Prue had died because of her, she kept Leo in the underworld with her, and even though she felt responsible for Prue's death she didn't actual kill her sister with her own hands. Billie had, Billie had killed Christy with her sisters own magic by deflecting it.

Paige spoke up next "I tried to help you Billie, at first you were just my charge but you became my friend. Half the time you didn't want to know, you just wanted to find Christy. I understood that Billie, I really did but you were pretty reckless. You believed we were evil and turned everyone against us by manipulating us. Do you know what manipulation feels like?" Paige asked seriously, her perkiness was nowhere in sight.

Flinching away from the question Billie shakily nodded "Yes," she managed to hold back her tears long enough to croak the answer to the question. She didn't want to talk but she owed it to the sisters to answer when she was spoken too. If Paige's question and words hurt she dreaded to think about what Piper would say or ask.

The eldest sister sighed as she thought about what the actually say to Billie. She wanted to scream and throw a massive hissy fit but she knew it wouldn't be very mature or productive "I don't want to trust you Billie, I want to hate you but it seems I'm not capable of doing that but I'm pissed, you didn't believe us and you willing went along with the Triad and your sister to try and kill us, because of you my son's powers were taken away and my Husband was taken from me again" Piper narrowed her eyes at the youngest witch.

Billie finally looked up and this time it was to defend herself "I didn't have a choice Piper" Piper scoffed but she was far from deterred "I was put under a spell to believe everything they told me and because I wanted to be with Christy it made me susceptible, would you believe me if I told you your sister was evil Piper, if our roles were reversed huh? To think that the people you had come to love were trying to take you away from your only family, answer me Piper!" The sisters weren't shocked that Billie had finally snapped and shouted at them, they had been expecting it seeing as Piper had when Prue died. Piper was the first to move she approached Billie, who flinched at her proximity, and she grabbed her in a hug.

Piper hugged Billie tight knowing she needed comforting; her anger at her was fading fast, "You're right Billie I wouldn't have believed you and I know what it's like to lose family and I know what it's like to feel guilty about killing a sister, I felt like it was my fault that Prue died but Billie it was self defence you couldn't just stand there and let her kill us. You saved us, Thank you." Piper pulled back just a bit from Billie and placed a motherly kiss on to Billie's forehead

Those kinds words and acts were Billie's undoing. She crumbled to her knees and she brought Piper with her, she gripped the older witch as she cried. Paige and Phoebe soon joined them and together they soothed the distraught Billie. The sisters weren't stupid, they knew that this was only the first step in Billie getting herself back, she had a while to go before she would even accept the fact that she hadn't been the cause of her sisters demise; sure she had used her powers to deflect her sisters magic but Christy had been long gone before Billie had even found her. Christy had probably been gone for nearly 15 years, that was just a tortured facade of Christy, she was far more demon that she was human during those last moments. Billie hadn't found her sister at all in the end.

~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~

Henry was sat at his desk looking around slightly bewildered, normally he would look like that seeing as he was sat at his own desk. It wasn't the fact that he was sat at his desk that confused him but more along the lines of what was on his desk. A single folder, not a probation folder, no it was a case file of a fifteen year old girl whose foster mother was suspected of beating her. Now the folder itself wasn't the cause of his bewilderment by itself, it was the fact that he had removed it from his desk everyday for the last week. He was starting to suspect that it wasn't something supernatural, he no longer believed in coincidence. Looking around slyly he noticed no-one was paying him any mind; he grabbed his bag and slowly slipped the case file in. He would have a look through it later; something clearly thought his help was needed.

~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~

Coop hearted in to the Manor and went straight upstairs to find Phoebe, he knew where she would be; after all he controlled her heart. He found his girlfriend sitting on the edge of Billie's bed absently stroking the teenager's hair, he really disliked the fact that Phoebe was anywhere near the backstabbing bitch. He didn't really care that she was comforting her, no it was far more serious than that. It was the fact that Phoebe was actually feeling something. Billie was dangerous to him, no physically but she was dangerous in the fact that she was pulling a head in their fight for Phoebe's affection. Neither of the witches knew that they each had the same feelings, he thanked the elders, and certainly neither of them knew that he knew about their mutual feelings. How could he not, he was a Cupid after all. He wanted Phoebe and he was going to get her, no matter how the two witched felt about each other. All he needed to do was add a little friction to their everyday lives and force them to spend less time together. He had the perfect thought.

Phoebe felt her heart suddenly slow to a normal pace; her heart had been beating frantically since Billie had cried herself hoarse and fallen asleep. Piper and Paige suggested that she be the one to look after the witch for a while, just to make sure that she didn't suffer from nightmares. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Coop, her heart always calmed down when he was around and the confusing feels just melted away like they had never existed. She just knew that the calmness was Coop's presence, he stabilised her and for that she was thankful. She looked back over to Billie and couldn't help the frown that crept into her lips, all of those confusing feelings Coop calmed were all because of the teenager in front of her. She had felt something for Billie since she had first seen her; she just never knew what those feelings were. She didn't ponder those thoughts anymore, she stood up slowly so she didn't jolt the bed and walked over into Coops arms and waited as he hearted them away into the safe confines of her Condo. Away from the confusing feelings and confusing thoughts.

**How did you guys find the new opening?  
><strong>**Please get back to me on how you think it was so I know that people feel about it  
>Hope you guys enjoy the new TRTUTC! <strong>

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	2. Chapter 2

~TRTUTC~

Piper slowly made her way inside the Manor, it had been a long day and she was tired and very annoyed. No it hadn't been a long day, it had been a long month and she didn't see any relief in sight. She may have been tired and annoyed but she knew she would never regret the month that had flown by.

They had moved Billie in to the Manor after their big confrontation, none of them had wanted Billie to be alone; the poor teen was wallowing in guilt and with her birthday fast approaching they knew it would only make things worse for the Telekinetic. Billie had been hard to handle for the first few weeks, acting like a recluse and hardly spoke to the sisters or even joining them for meals but then she turned to anger and had snapped at them for the smallest things, she had soon realised what she was doing and quickly became a recluse again.

It wasn't just the Billie situation that had Piper tired, Leo had been his Whitelighter powers back as a gift. The Elders had apologised to the couple and promised that they wouldn't interfere with their lives; the best thing from it was that Leo was still going to age like a normal human. He was essentially a half Whitelighter, like Paige. Even though the Elders said it was a gift the eldest Halliwell was weary, Coop was supposedly a gift as well for Phoebe nut something about that just seemed plain wrong and her instincts went haywire when he was around. Paige felt the same. Neither of them said anything to Phoebe, not until they were sure, they didn't want a repeat on the Cole fiasco after all.

The final reason she was tired and annoyed was plainly just the fact that she had meant to be spending the night with Leo. The boys were with Paige and Henry, her baby sister had kindly offered to take them for the night so Leo and Piper could have some alone time. That obviously hadn't happened, her Assistant Manager had called in sick and she had to go in and keep an eye on everything. Therefore ruining her night. Leo had understood and told her to be safe; they parted with a kiss which made her long for the night have actually gone ahead. She hadn't been with her husband in months; she was so sexually frustrated that it was no longer funny. Piper just shook her head to try and clear the annoyed thoughts, it didn't do her any good to get worked up. The Molecular Manipulator walked slowly through the Manor and in to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading up to bed, as she sipped at the glass she started to think about her sisters. Paige was happy and almost back to how she had been when they first met, optimistic, almost to the point of annoying. Phoebe was confused, she could see it a mile away, but the middle sister tried to hide it with a smile. Piper didn't need to be an Empath to know how Phoebe felt; her eyes said it all, she was confused about Billie. Both eldest and youngest had seen it in increasing amounts over the last month, Phoebe's eyebrows would crease in thought after Billie had left the room and would remain there until Coop arrived, and then it would strangely disappear as if it had never been there. That worried Piper. Piper's internal musing where interrupted at the familiar sight of orbs, she knew it was Paige due to that fact there wasn't as many orbs as her husband created, after all Leo was a man and larger than Paige. Now the fact that her baby sister was orbing in didn't bother her, it was the fact that her baby sister was orbing in when she was meant to be baby sitting her children that bothered her. Paige materialised with a large frown on her face, which certainly couldn't bode well for them "Paige, What's the matter?" Piper asked as soon as she saw the look on her sister's face.

Paige stood still for a second, she knew she needed Piper's help but she didn't quite know how to approach the subject. "Okay, so you know that strange tingling sensation I've been getting on the back of my neck since that fight we had a month ago?" Paige's question might have well been rhetorical. Piper remembered that fight quite well, after all her sisters had died during it and she had to cradle Phoebe's lifeless body in her arms. Piper simply nodded, Paige carried on "So I was suddenly pulled from my sleep earlier and I thought it might have been the kids Y'know? But I check on them and they were sleeping peacefully. That tingling sensation became more like pins and needles, it was almost painful. I decided to just trust my instincts and I orbed into a very dark alley."

Piper waited for Paige to continue but the younger sister failed to do so "Paige what did you see? Was it a charge or something?" Paige nodded her head slowly. The eldest sister frowned "What's the problem then?"

"Well I think there's a high level demon there and I need your help, I know you were meant to spend the night with Leo and I hate to interrupt but can you please come with me?" Paige asked as she glanced away from Piper, she truly wanted her sister to spend time with her brother-in-law.

Piper just waved her hand dismissing Paige's reasons, it was valid but she hadn't actually spent time with Leo "Let's go."

Paige nodded and reached over for Piper's hand, she quickly orbed them to the dark alley and Piper finally saw what Paige was on about. The large demon, who looked remarkably human if it weren't for the mini spikes sticking out of his hands that had flames flowing over them, stuck a young looking teenager. The girl stumbled back and hit the wall, she looked like she had gone a few rounds with the demon, the strange thing was she was neither trying to fight back or get away from him. The Demon himself looked quite imposing standing at 6'3 with large broad shoulders and every inch of him seemed to be covered in muscle, the two sisters expected the girl to be frightened and attempting to run but she seemed oddly apathetic about it all. The young teenager stood at 5'5, she was slim and seemed to have some muscle on her because the poor girl was only wearing a vest and a part of surfing shorts, she didn't even have shoes, and the girl had shoulder length ash-blonde hair that was looking worse for wear. The demon struck his fist out again and the force of the blow forced the girls head to the side, the girl locked eyes with the sisters and thy noticed she had Heterochromia. She had one blue eye and one green eye, the different coloured eyes widened as they focused to something behind the sisters "Look out!" she shouted as she pointed to behind where the sisters were stood.

Before ever of the sisters knew what was happening something lunged at them from behind, Piper was stuck first and the blow caused her to drop to the floor unconscious. Paige was quicker to react but was still forced to the floor but not unconscious like her sister, she was only struck on the back not the head like Piper. Paige quickly rolled onto her back; she saw the demon forming an energy ball to throw at both her and Piper. She was too far away from Piper to reach her and she didn't have enough time to roll back over to get closer. The demon threw both energy balls, Paige had no option but to orb out to avoid it and hope for the best that Piper somehow wasn't hit. When Paige re-materialised she immediately looked to Piper and was surprised that she was unharmed, she looked over to the demon and noticed his look of disbelief but he wasn't looking at them he was looking over at the girl. The large demon by the girl was quick to flame out; he obviously didn't know she had a power. Paige noticed the look on the girls face, it was clear she didn't know that she had a power either. The demon by Paige and Piper growled, not happy neither of them had been hit by an energy ball, he pulled out an Athame and headed towards them. The girl was quick to move this time and leapt at the demon, Paige opened her mouth to warn her away but the words died on her lips because as the girl passed over them she changed. A white Lion landed on the other side, a Lioness, Paige's mind half-heartedly corrected. The changed teen took less than a second to leap again and was quick to latch onto the demons neck and tear a massive chunk from it. With less than a few tendons holding the head in place it was quick to flop to the side and the demon quickly disintegrated leaving no trace not even the slightest bit of black gunk around the teens white muzzle.

"What the hell?" Paige asked as she started to sit up. The Lioness turned her head to look at Paige and saw something she obviously didn't like because her top lip curled back and bared her teeth, Paige thought the Lioness was baring her teeth at her but she quickly noticed from the corner of her eye that there were a few lower level demons heading towards them. The Lioness started growling as the others moved closer to the fallen sisters, she stepped over them and crouched low to try and hide them from the demons view. Paige couldn't help but noticed that it was very animalistic, she wondered if the teenager had control over the lioness or if they were two separate beings. One demon was brave enough to try the changed teenager and started to approach them menacingly but the Lioness was quick to act she tilted her head slightly and roared, the approaching demon froze solid in mid step, the force of his movement sent him crashing to the floor and the demon shattered into a million tiny pieces. Seeing that happen the Lioness snarled in satisfaction, she turned her eyes onto the other demons then threw her head back and roared loudly and the other demons froze solid just like their fallen brother.

Huffing in pleasure the Lioness quickly turned her attention to the sisters, she stood up fully allowing them too move if they wished. Paige noticed the frozen demons but ignored them in favour of waking up Piper, she rolled over and pushed up to her knees and placed her hands over Pipers head. The healing glow quickly disappeared as Piper started to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and was immediately greeted with frozen demons, with no thought she brought her hands up and blasted each and everyone one of them into oblivion, served them right for ruining the rest of her night. "Oh that hurt," she commented as she rolled over to face Paige and was greeted with an unfamiliar body, she looked up slightly and was greeted with the face of a Lioness. She looked past the Lioness and say Paige kneeling next to her "Paige why is there a Lioness stood over me?" she asked calmly, she was pretty sure she could freeze it before it decided to eat her.

"She's my charge," Paige answered with a nonchalant shrug, she'd had time to get over it. It certainly wasn't the strangest thing to happen to them so it wasn't a big deal. Paige offered her hand to Piper and helped her sit up. The Lioness started to walk backwards, the power of the unconscious female scared her, seeing as she had just blown up a few demons without as much as a blink.

Piper started to brush off the dirt and dust from laying on the floor "You're telling me that your charge is now a Lion?" she questioned. She didn't question Paige in disbelief; she just wanted clarification so she knew what she had missed. After all it was a big change, the last time she had been conscious she had been standing on two legs and reached 5'5 and now she was on four legs and had a tail.

Paige nodded to the question, she stood up and stretched slightly "She got the guy that knocked you out, jumped straight over us and when she landed she did so on four feet or four paws as she's a big cat I guess." Paige noticed her charge backing up in fear, "Hey we aren't going to hurt you; we came to help you. You're my charge, do you know what that means?" she asked softly trying not to scare the poor thing anymore. The big cat shook its head but seemed to stop moving backwards. Paige walked towards her slowly trying not to come off as a threat "It means that I'm here to help and guide you. Is that okay? Will you let me?" Paige questioned just as softly as before. Piper was amazed that Paige knew what her charge needed to hear, the only charge of Paige's she had really interacted with was Billie and they were not like this together.

The big cat whines low in her throat, showing the sisters how conflicted she was, her eyes flickered back over to Piper. Piper caught the flickered gaze and understood the teenager's apprehension; Piper tucked her hands into her pockets showing the teen that she wasn't a threat, no use in putting them up in the air because the teenager had seen her blow things up with her hands in the air. The shoulders of the large animal relaxed minutely but not completely, Paige ended up stood next to the Lioness and very lightly put her hand on the large cat's neck. She caught the chain around its neck, she had seen them earlier when the teenager had looked back at her, pulling the chain around she saw the dog tags and picked one up "Ashlee J. Bayn. It's nice to meet you Ashlee, My name is Paige and that one there is my big sister Piper. She may look scary but she's harmless really."

Piper almost huffed at being called harmless but she knew it wouldn't help them if she did because Ashlee clearly didn't trust them, well her because she seemed fine with Paige "Hi Ashlee," Piper said with a nod of her head, she wasn't even going to attempt to wave at the poor thing. Ashlee might thing she was trying to blow her up.

"You can change back now Ashlee," Paige commented as she stepped back a little, she wasn't sure how the whole power thing worked but she didn't want to be too close in case she got caught somehow. Ashlee shook her head and sat down; more relaxed now that she knew they weren't going to blow her up like the demons. "Why not?" Paige asked looking as confused as she sounded. The teen just shook her head again, and rolled her eyes because she couldn't actually answer the question.

"You can't change or won't change?" Piper spoke up from her spot. If it was a relatively new power then she might not know how to change back, she certainly didn't know how to control her power when she was first starting. Paige looked over her shoulder to give Piper a funny look "What?" Piper asked.

"Way to give her a multiple choice question Piper, she can't answer," Paige shook her head and Piper wanted to make a comment on Paige asking her a question not a minute earlier but they had more important things to do than bicker in front of her new charge. Ashlee, ignoring the little conversation, lifted her front paw and tapped the floor; much like a horse would when answering a question, one for yes and two for no. Paige saw it and frowned "what?" Piper rolled her eyes at the question Paige asked Ashlee. The large cat raised her paw and repeated what she had done "Piper why is she tapping the floor?" Paige asked as she continued to look at Ashlee as if the teenager had gone a little crazy.

Piper slowly made her way closer, careful not to frighten the teenager, she stopped next to Paige "she's answering my question Paige," Piper responded and Ashlee nodded "she tapped the floor once, the first option, she can't change back. This means we have to figure out what to do with her because I doubt we can take her home looking like a large white Lioness."

The youngest Charmed one shrugged "Take her home with us?" she offered hesitantly. They both knew she meant the manor because it was the largest out of all of the sister's homes, plus with the boys being at Paige's for the night it gave them something to do with her until morning. Piper nodded and took out one of her hands and offered it too Paige. Ashlee looked on warily, she understood what they had said but she wasn't so sure she wanted to go home with these people, sure they had come to help her but she didn't trust strangers. Paige placed a hand lightly on Ashlee's shoulder "Okay Ashlee I'm going to do something called orbing okay? It'll take us from here to our home." Paige didn't wait for a nod because Ashlee quickly pulled back and approached the end of the alley, they watched her go wondering what she was doing and sighed when they saw her pick up a bag with her teeth. Ashlee stood beside Paige again and they quickly orbed away.

~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~

The group quickly materialised in the living room of the Manor. Piper looked around and wondered what to do with Ashlee "well if you're going to remain that way you can't stay down here, you'll freak out my Husband or Billie when she gets in. I'll put you in the spare room."

Paige looked at the clock and noticed the time "I have to go Piper, Henry will probably notice I'm gone and start to worry by now," Piper nodded and smiled as Paige came over to place a kiss on her check. Paige reached over and scuffed up the fur on Ashlee's head "See ya tomorrow Kiddo!" Paige laughed at the glare she got in return for her actions and words "night guys."

Piper smiled "G'night Paige," Paige disappeared into orbs and left Piper and Ashlee alone. Piper, without thinking, ran her hand over Ashlee's head and straightened the fur to how it should be "C'mon Ashlee lets get you to bed." Ashlee followed Piper's lead but couldn't help feel confused by the eldest Witches previous action.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	3. Chapter 3

~TRTUTC~

Billie stumbled through the back door, she had tried to be quiet because it was barely dawn outside but having been out all night drinking stealth was rather hard to come by. She had walked home just so that the fresh air of the coming day would clear her head and sober her up slightly, she didn't want to get home drunk because she didn't know how Piper would react and she didn't want to wake up the boys or Leo and Piper. Piper was scary enough as it was, a sleep deprived Piper was a scary and dangerous Piper. She closed the door slowly just to make sure she didn't slam it, once she was sure she was safely in the house and hadn't woken anyone up she relaxed, all she wanted to do now was to get some food in her empty stomach and then to bed so she could sleep off the alcohol but she just hoped that she wasn't going to suffer form a hangover, that and demon fighting didn't sound like it mixed well. She turned around and headed into the kitchen, as she crossed the threshold she stopped in her tracks, there on the breakfast counter was a small lioness, not quite a cub but not quite and adult, she didn't remember Piper getting a pet "When the heck did Piper get a pet and why the hell a lioness?" she asked out loud, only to jump when the lioness's head shot around to look at her. She could swear it was raising a brow and smiling at her "Weird," she grumbled and chose to ignore it, she blamed the alcohol, there was no way Piper let a lioness in the house. The lioness was clearly amused as Billie walked past it so she knew that it couldn't be real, animals didn't show emotions "if this is what alcohol does to Witches I am never drinking again," she muttered as she prepared a bowl of cereal. The lioness snorted and turned its attention back to the kitchen door as if she was waiting for something, Billie narrowed her eyes at the lioness "now it mocks me, my own imagination mocks me, how lame," Billie complained as she took a seat at the breakfast bar right in front of the lioness. Said lioness turned it attention to Billie and watched her eat with a near fascinated look on its face, it leant forward and started sniffing her and Billie just knew that she was being studied and that freaked her out. She tried to ignore it and had almost finished her breakfast when she felt a cold nose press against her bare arm, she looked down and saw the lioness had her face right by her arm and was still sniffing "Okay time for my imagination to go away." The lioness noticed that it was moving without consent and noticed Billie was moving her hand towards the backdoor, huffing at her predicament, the lioness knew it could do nothing to halt its unwanted exit from the house.

Billie picked up her bowl to wash it up as Leo and Piper came into the kitchen, each carrying one of their children. Leo got the boys situated at the table as Piper started to look around the kitchen as if she had lost something. Billie turned around and watched Piper for a little bit but said nothing, the matriarch would probably be able to tell Billie was still slightly drunk if she opened her mouth. Piper shook her head and then went off into the living room to see if Ashlee had gone in there, the room was empty as she crossed the threshold "Great we have a Shape-Shifter on the loose," she knew Ashlee wasn't upstairs because she and Leo had already searched the upstairs bar the attic but that was kept locked unless they needed to Book of Shadows. She did wonder where the teenager had gone, she couldn't believe they had lost a lioness, sure it wasn't a full sized lioness but it was a pretty big thing to lose. The mother of two spun around and headed back for to kitchen deciding to check there again, she doubt she missed her but it was worth another look.

Piper came back into the kitchen as Leo started up breakfast, his wife was occupied so it was the least he could do. Billie. Who was sat playing with Wyatt, noticed Piper looking around again and couldn't help the curiosity the bubbled up inside of her "Piper what are you looking for?" she asked as she dodged a hand from Wyatt.

"I'm looking for Ashlee, I can't find her anywhere and it's not like we could miss her but she's not where I put her last night," Piper responded as she opened up the basement door and flipped on the light, it was very doubtful she was going to be there but she was running out of places to look.

The blonde Witch frowned at Piper's back, she didn't know who this Ashlee was and wondered if Piper was feeling alright "Who is Ashlee?" she asked. Chris looked over to Billie and gave her a smile trying to get rid of the frown on her face; it was successful because Billie always smiled when Chris or Wyatt did.

The brunette Witch approached the table looking confused and exasperated "Ashlee is Paige's new charge, that tingling feeling she's been getting was to warn Paige about Ashlee. We went and got her last night and we brought her back her because of her predicament…" Piper trailed off as her eyes caught something outside, they widened as the realised what it was "Oh God."

They all watched Piper rush out into the back yard and could hear her talking but they couldn't make out what she was saying, soon there was silence and the backdoor opened again but Piper didn't appear an adolescent white lioness did, freaking Billie out. The blonde jumped up from her spot as Piper trailed behind the big cat "Oh holy mother of God it wasn't my imagination!" Billie exclaimed and visibly jumped when the lioness focused her attention onto Billie.

"Why would you think a white lioness would be your imagination?" Leo piped up from where he stood by the cooker. He wasn't shocked when Ashlee had strolled in because Piper had explained it all when they woke up, he had to agree with the sisters that bringing her back here was the best option for her because anyone would react like Billie did when a lioness walked through the door. Billie just mumbled under her breath and sat back down next a laughing Wyatt; he found the reaction humorous, he hadn't been afraid of Ashlee because he had sensed her earlier. Ashlee huffed in Billie's direction but moved around the breakfast bar and sat by Leo "Hello Ashlee, I'm Leo Piper's husband," he put his hand down and Ashlee placed her paw in his hand effectively giving him a hand shake. Leo chuckled as he got his hand back and rubbed Ashlee's head "well it's good to know you have manners," she nodded at him but remained sat by his feet. Leo knew what she was after and was glad she was patient enough to wait "would you like some breakfast Ashlee?" he asked and nodded accordingly when Ashlee nodded back at him.

Piper was sat next to Chris when Ashlee came back to her; she saw her sons looking on in fascination and smiled at their cute faces "Ashlee these are my sons Chris," she put her hand on the little brunette boy "and Wyatt," she pointed over to Wyatt who was sat next to Billie. Ashlee put her front paws on the table and stood up on her hind legs just so the boys could reach forward and stroke her "and finally the person who put you outside is Billie, guys this is Ashlee Bayn, Paige's new charge."

"Piper!" a new voice sounded from the hallway. Ashlee turned her head to look at the kitchen entrance, clearly on alert for any demons to evil that was going to walk through the door. She didn't want this family to be hurt because they were harbouring her, that wasn't fair and even if it meant her getting injured she was going to fight to protect them, they had been nice to her.

Smiling at Ashlee's protectiveness Piper responds to the voice "We're in the kitchen Pheebs!" the changed Witch focuses back on Piper with a titled head "Don't worry Ashlee it's just my other sister Phoebe," Ashlee gets down from the table and sits by Piper but keeps her eyes on the kitchen entrance.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, not noticing the lioness sat by Piper yet, "Hey guys," she said as she approached the table to sit next to Billie but she caught something out the corner of her eye. There sat at her sisters side was a white lioness, Phoebe leapt back and squealed "Guys what is that!" Billie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat at the look on Phoebe's face, she wondered if it mirrored her own.

The blonde gaze lingered on Phoebe as Leo chuckled from the stove "That would be Paige's new charge, Ashlee Bayn, Piper and Paige found her last night in an alleyway and she changed into a lioness to protect them; don't worry Billie pretty much had the same reaction" Leo explained as he started to serve up. Phoebe nodded, still looking a bit pale; she found her eyes moving over to look at Billie. Their eyes locked and caused Billie to realise she was staring so she looked away but the damage had been done; there was a blush on her cheeks. Phoebe didn't know why Billie was blushing but it was probably the same reason she was, Phoebe internally shook her head, it was probably just because she had freaked out at seeing Ashlee.

"Paige is coming by later to see if we can help her change back, she said she couldn't yesterday… don't ask how she answered she just did," Piper commented as a blushing Phoebe sat down beside a blushing. Piper thought that was interesting to see them both blushing, she didn't want to assume because it could be Phoebe's powers but she's never blushed when someone else felt embarrassed before.

Phoebe cleared her throat and tried to keep her eyes away from Billie "I'll help, I've got nothing to do for the day seeing as I finished my column last night," Phoebe shrugged. Leo brought the plates over and placed them in front of Piper and his boys, he went back to get his plate and Ashlee's. Ashlee jumped straight to where the plate was placed and swallowed down everything that was on there "hungry Ashlee?" Phoebe teased the Witch with a huge smile; Ashlee nodded and approached the middle sister. Ashlee sat next to Phoebe and nudged her hand with her head; Phoebe got the message through the girl's emotions so she started to stroke the lionesss head.

~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~

Just after none Paige orbed into the manor, she knew Piper was expecting her but she didn't know if they were eating lunch or waiting for her to get there. She headed for the kitchen but was intercepted by Ashlee, who had come running out of the sun room. The lioness ran straight up to Paige and rubbed her side along Paige's leg in greeting and started to purr, she hadn't expected that when she had orbed in but the greeting was welcome. Paige ran her hand down Ashlee's side as the lioness circled her, when the Witch sat in front of her Paige rubbed Ashlee's nose with the backs of her fingers "Well hello Miss Ashlee," Paige greeted with a small smile.

Piper looked to where Ashlee had run out of the sun room; the lioness had rushed out mid-sentenced, Phoebe had been talking to Ashlee and the changed Witch had been hanging off of her every word when she had just got up and ran out of the room. The eldest sister looked to her middle sister for an explanation, Phoebe shrugged "She got really excited before she got up and now she's really excited and happy," Phoebe answered but remained sat in her chair. Piper wasn't going to worry if Ashlee was feeling happy because she doubted it meant there was a demon "Paige we're in the conservatory!" Phoebe called after recognising her younger sisters emotional signature, she hadn't been able to do it long but she found it came in handy, it was almost like the sensing Whitelighter's were able to do for their charges. She really hoped Ashlee hadn't knocked Paige over in her excitement.

Paige was still rubbing the bridge of Ashlee's nose when she heard Phoebe calling to her; she really didn't want to stop stroking the soft fur but she knew that her and her sisters needed to discuss how to change Ashlee back. Ashlee loved being petted even if it was supposed to be very demeaning to her human side; she didn't care about that though. Paige stopped stroking Ashlee and started to make her way towards her sisters, she did notice that she wasn't being followed but didn't think too much into it seeing as Piper didn't seem to mind her being around the house. Plus with all the doors closed there was no way for the Witch to get out without alerting them, the lioness didn't seem to be in any hurry. Paige sat down next to Piper, "So what are we going to do about her, she seems content to stay like that."

Phoebe nodded at Paige's conclusion about Ashlee, "She is content, she has loved every second of the day so far but there is also this longing in the back of her mind, I don't know what it is for but I'd have to guess she misses being a human too," Phoebe concluded with a helpless shrug, sure her power came in handy but they didn't identify why they were feeling it, which usually frustrated Phoebe.

The mother of two thought back over the last few hours and realised that what Phoebe said made sense, after breakfast Ashlee had been more than eager to play with the boys and never fused even when they pulled on her fur, tail or ears. Ashlee just lightly batted them with her paw and continued to play with them, she had even led completely still when they had dropped off to sleep using her as a pillow. When they boys had been taken to Magic School Ashlee had focused all of her attention onto herself and Phoebe. Piper stood up from her chair "Alright lets go into the attic and figure out how to turn her back, they we can talk to her," the lioness version of Ashlee was too confusing for her to figure out without Phoebe around to sense her emotions, plus her parents were probably very worried about her. The sisters nodded and got up to follow Piper out into the hallway, where they all stopped in their tracks, there was no Ashlee "Where has she gone?" Piper looked in the living room but didn't see the big cat, she threw her hands up in frustration "This is the second time today she's vanished," Before her sisters could retort there was a loud thump from upstairs.

~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~

Ashlee had wandered up stairs after Paige had left her, she hadn't explored up there when she had woken up in the morning and now that she had nothing to do it seemed like the perfect time to do it. She peered into every room that had a door open, or if she could open it she did, the last room she came to was Billie's and she knew this because she could scent the older female. The teenager nudged her way into the room and approached the bed that held the sleeping female, Ashlee nudged the hand that was closest to her but she didn't get a reaction from the slumbering Witch. The lioness didn't like that so instead of trying again and getting the same result she decided it was time to wake to Witch up, she leapt up from her spot and landed the other side of Billie, the jolt that it made on the bed sent Billie sprawling out across the floor. Billie grumbled as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, she noticed the lioness climbing down from the bed "What are you doing in here?" she asked as she scooted back so her back was against the wall. Ashlee walked over to Billie and started to rub her head against the Witches bare arm before flopping over the Witch with a purr. The blonde brought her hand up and started to stroke the lionesss fur "All that just for attention, why didn't you just go bug Piper and Phoebe?"

"She obviously had enough of us old folks," a voice sounded from the doorway followed by a few sniggers, Billie looked up and noticed it was Phoebe who had spoken. The blonde observed the middle sister, she was still in shape and toned and had no wrinkles to speak of, her hair was nearly immaculate, and no one would really guess she was a day over 24.

"Someone as hot as you could never be called old," Billie blurted out before blushing; she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Piper and Paige laughed at the identical blushes on both Billie's and Phoebe's faces. Billie cleared her throat "What I meant to say was you don't look your age."

Phoebe kept eye contact with Billie and decided she was going to tease the blonde "I think I preferred the first one," she responded with a wink. Billie's face became a few shades of red.

The youngest sister slowed her laughing down "I think we need to get Ashlee to the attic before Billie bursts a blood vessel," Ashlee lifted herself off of Billie and followed Piper and Paige out of the room. Phoebe lingered a few seconds just to give Billie her famous smile.

Billie shook her head as she stayed sat against the wall "That women will be the death of me," she smiled at that statement. The smile slowly faded from her face, that women had a fiancée who seemed to want to keep her away from Billie. Sighing in self pity the blonde got up and flopped back on to her bed, intent on going back to sleep, sleeping kept the depressing thoughts away.

~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~~TRTUTC~

They had search every page, more than once, but there was nothing in the book about how to change Ashlee back, it didn't really help that they didn't know what her power was actually called. It was like shape-shifting but it wasn't because there was no mention of being stuck in the form, it very well could be but the sisters weren't going to take any chances. "It doesn't say how to help a shape-shifter turn back, only what a shape-shifter is. Maybe she isn't a shape-shifter maybe its like a form of shape-shifting," Piper said as she shut the book. Ashlee had fallen asleep on the couch, using Phoebe as a pillow; she had been unable to help and was getting frustrated so the middle sister had opted to stay with her.

Paige ran a hand through her hair, she really wished everything they needed was in the book because she really didn't want to go to ask the elders for help, "Maybe we should try writing a spell ourselves, that way we at least know what we want to happen." Piper nodded to Paige and the youngest sister went over to the table to start writing a spell.

Making her way over the Phoebe, Piper noticed the distant look in her eyes "Pheebs, you okay?" she asked as she placed herself on the arm of the couch. The Empath looked up to Piper and shrugged, truth was she was really confused, she wasn't sure what she was feeling and being empathic just seemed like one big irony to her. "Want to talk about it?" Piper offered with a small supportive smile.

"I don't know I'm just... I'm just confused I guess. Have you ever felt like you needed to make a choice but no one was actually asking you to?" Phoebe asked, Piper nodded her head but didn't verbally respond as she knew Phoebe needed to work out what she wanted to say. "I feel like that a lot of the time recently, when I'm around Coop I don't feel the need but when he's not here I feel like I need to make a choice," Phoebe looked away from Piper when she finished her sentence. Phoebe was thinking about Billie as she spoke, the blonde hadn't really looked her in the eye since the big fight and it was hurting her to know she wouldn't look at her and she didn't have a clue as to why because Billie's emotions were all over the place. The Empath just wanted it to go back to how it used to be between them, renting moves and joking around but ever since Coop came along they barely spent any time with each other. Billie even stopped sleeping in the spare room of her Condo to sleep in the dorms, until Piper made her move into the Manor at the end of the school year. She would openly admit that she missed the blonde. That strange feeling of having to choose suddenly came back to her. Phoebe looked back at Piper who was sending her a worried look, she must have been out of it for a while again "I'll be okay once I figure out what I'm feeling, it just doesn't help that Billie won't look at me...do you think I did something wrong?" Phoebe asked her sister because she really wanted answers. Piper got up from her perch and came to kneel in front of her sister. She couldn't answer the question, so helplessly she just shrugged. Ashlee had woken when Phoebe had asked her sister, the lioness wanted to help the older Witch out but she knew it was not her place to do so.

Paige came over waving the piece of paper around in front of her "I wrote something that should help...I hope," Phoebe and Piper came to stand next to their younger sister to see what she had written and both of them nodded, pleased with what they had just read. Ashlee grabbed the couch throw with her teeth and covered herself as best she could so they wouldn't have see her naked when she changed back. The sisters began to chant the spell.

'_**From Human to cat**_

_**They can't change back**_

_**From four legs to two and fur to skin**_

_**Help our friend become human again'**_

As they finished saying the spell Ashlee's body started the change from animal to human and the pain she felt was excruciating, she tried to block it out but she wasn't successful. Phoebe dropped to her hands and knees as the pain from Ashlee crashed into her in a large wave, she screamed in pain. Paige ran over to help Ashlee whilst Piper stayed to help Phoebe. Ashlee finally completed her change into her human form, she was panting from the amount of pain she felt, "Ashlee are you okay?"

Ashlee nodded her head quickly as she regained her breath "I hate it when it does that," at the statement all three sisters looked at her. Her statement was so open ended but they all knew she was referring to the pain she had experienced. Ashlee saw the looks and just waved her hand in the air, in doing so caused some ice vapour to come out of her hand, "I'm gonna have to learn how to use that."

Piper helped Phoebe to her feet, the pain had receded but the memory of it made Phoebe cringe slightly "Cryokinesis, that's a very rare power" Phoebe commented off handily as she got her breath back, Piper nodded in reply only knowing one witch to actually have that power. "Do you go through that every time you change back?" Phoebe couldn't imagine going through that ever again; it felt as if her skin was trying to turn inside out.

Ashlee made sure she was covered properly before she sat up so she wouldn't flash the sisters; she also wanted to cover up her body but it wasn't out of modesty. "The pain? yeah it's there every time I change back, well when I manage to change back anyways," Ashlee leant back against the back of the sofa to get comfortable. "I know you want to know more about me but can I get dressed first because I could inadvertently flash you," Paige orbed her bag to the attic for her "Thanks Paige."

"I'll show you to a bathroom and once you're done meet down stairs in the living room," Piper said and she led the teenager down the stairs and into a bathroom, once the door was closed the older witch made her way to Billie's room and saw the blonde fast asleep sprawled out on her bed, quietly she closed the door. Piper really did know why Phoebe was feeling the way she was, the choice Phoebe had to make, it really wasn't so hard to make after all seeing as she was already on the right path.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	4. Chapter 4

~TRTUTC~

Paige directed Ashlee into the bathroom and smiled as the teen struggled to hold her bag and hold the wrap around her. She had offered to help but the blonde had declined her. "Okay I'll wait out here for you, don't want you getting lost after all," Paige grinned as the teen chuckled. It wasn't a loud chuckle it was more throaty and breathless, if she was older and Paige was into woman it would probably be sexy.

"Thank you Paige," Ashlee responded a little hoarsely, the pain was still obviously affecting her but she was braving her way through it. Paige wasn't sure if it was actually her being brave or if the blonde was used to it, she had responded to them earlier like she was used to it. Ashlee closed the door and Paige heard the lock slide shut.

Ashlee obviously didn't trust her, some part of her was hurt, no one in the manor locked the door, it was strange because even when she had lived on her own she had locked the door but ever at the manor. The youngest Charmed one shrugged not feeling to bothered by it; it was just one of them wacky perks that came with being a Halliwell, even if her name wasn't Halliwell. Paige didn't wait long until Ashlee emerged from the bathroom. Ashlee was dressed in a long sleeve black t-shirt with a white tank top on top, she was wearing grey jeans and black slip on trainers, her dog tags were clearly shown on top of her tank top. Paige smiled at the teen "You ready?" she asked and held out her hand.

The Ash Blonde looked at the hand as if were a foreign concept to her, Ashlee honestly didn't know what Paige wanted so she just looked back up to her Whitelighter in confusion. Paige filed that away for later, how could she not know what Paige meant by that gesture. Ashlee looked down when she felt Paige's hand slid in to hers and gave it a friendly squeeze, the teen shook her head and decided to answer Paige "Yeah I'm ready," she even gave a nod.

The older Witch chuckled as she lead the younger Witch down the hallway towards the stairs "So we are just going to ask you some question and then we will take you home," Paige explained what was going to happen to Ashlee, hoping that it wouldn't scare the teen away. Paige glanced at their hands from the corner of her eye as she felt Ashlee tighten her hold for a split second before relaxing.

The two of them joined Phoebe and Piper in the living room. The three sisters sat on the couch whilst Ashlee sat on an arm chair; she placed her bag on the floor and sat, slightly hunched, quietly in the chair. Piper looked the teen over and noticed she was hunched into herself slightly "How old are you Ashlee?" she asked gently and made sure that her hands were visible but relaxed against the sofa.

Ashlee noticed the strategically placed hands and smiled a little, she appreciated the gesture. Rationally she knew Piper wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't really explain why it made her jumpy to know she could blow things up with a flick of her hands. "Please call me Ashe," she urged softly as she started to fiddle with her long sleeves. The sisters nodded to her urging, Ashlee grinned openly "I'm 16 and I will be 17 in March." She decided on honest because they had all been honest with her so far. She knew what the next question would be; it would be about her parents so she prepared herself not to openly react to the question. Phoebe frowned as she felt Ashlee blocking her emotions off, the ash-blonde teen didn't know about their powers yet but it was strange how she was willingly blocking her emotions.

Piper saw Phoebe looking at Ashlee like she had done something unexpected; she filed that in her mind for later. Ashlee did a lot of things that were unexpected, like changing into a lion for one thing and being able to communicate silently. None of them had struggled to understand her at all which was a little strange. "Won't you're parents notice you're not at home Ashe," Phoebe's eyes widened as she felt a stabbing pain enter her chest with a slight undertone of longing from the teen before it quickly got masked. Phoebe shot a look at Paige, who was looking at her sister in concern; Phoebe had grabbed Paige's hand and held it tightly. The teenager just shrugged at Pipers question not really wanting to talk about it. The nonchalant act bothered Piper, she had seen Paige looking at Phoebe from the corner of her eye, "Ashlee please be honest with us, you have so far don't change that now."

Ashlee looked at Pipers, she could see that she was being serious, she furrowed her brow, she didn't know how to feel about this situation. Phoebe picked up on the confusion but didn't react openly to Ashlee's feelings. The teen sighed, pushing her discomfort at the strange feelings away, she was going to answer because the sisters deserved as much "I don't know because I don't live with my parents Piper, I'm a foster kid." Now the sisters understood her reluctance to talk about her parents "My foster mother would probably be glad to be rid of me for a while, I haven't been home in a week so I don't think Bianca cares too much, otherwise she would have phoned my mobile." Piper, Phoebe and Paige were appalled that her foster mother wouldn't care that she wasn't at home. Phoebe felt the anger flowing through Ashlee and was surprised it didn't show outwardly, Phoebe tightened her grip on Paige's hand.

Paige rubbed her thumb along her sister's hand trying to get her to calm down, Paige put her hand out towards Ashlee who looked at her in confusion, "Could you pass me your mobile?" she asked. Ashlee shrugged, she didn't want to admit that she didn't have a phone, Bianca never gave her one. "You don't have one?" Paige asked in disbelief.

Phoebe got up and slipped her phone from her back pocket, she hadn't had it long and tried to hand it to Ashlee, something in her just wanted to help the teen. Ashlee recoiled as the hand came from around her but relaxed when she saw Phoebe had a phone in her hand. The sisters noticed the action but didn't mention it because the teen immediately blushed. "Ashe please take this phone, I haven't really used it and it only has my sister's numbers in it and my old number.

Ashlee tried not to take it but Phoebe placed it in her hand and gave her a stern look to make her accept it "Thank you," the teen whispered as she gazed at the phone like it was the greatest present she had ever received. She hadn't ever really gotten any presents before and the ones she did get weren't what she usually wanted, not that she would ever admit to getting 'presents' from Bianca.

Piper smiled sadly at the happy look on Ashlee's face, the teen had obviously never given anything just for the sake of being given something. Paige grinned at her older sisters giving attitude, Phoebe had been like this since Billie had entered their lives and she was happy Phoebe wasn't thinking of herself any longer. "If you need me and I'm not responding to when you call out me name then you can call me on my mobile or house phone. Or you could call my sisters," Paige instructed, Ashlee looked up from the phone and frowned at Paige; the Whitelighter noticed that and slapped her hand against her forehead "Sorry Ashlee, let me explain. I'm your Whitelighter so basically if you need help or guidance you need to call out my name and I will come to you but if I don't respond I'm probably in the middle of a fight or doing Charmed business." Ashlee looked a bit sceptical but didn't say anything about it. Paige got up and knelt in front of Ashlee "I meant it Ashlee, you are my charge and that means I'm going to care about you. If you need advice or just want to talk you can use the phone or call me, alright?" she asked softly. Paige could see tears forming in Ashlee's eyes; the teen looked away and tried to compose herself. Paige looked over at Piper, who just shook her head; they weren't going to push her.

Piper stood up and started towards the front door when she turned to look at Ashlee, "I've got to go to the club so why don't I take you back to your house?" Piper asked as she grabbed her coat. Thinking about it she also picked up one of her denim jackets for Ashlee. Ashlee couldn't help the flash of fear that went through her body but nodded and picked up her bag as she went to follow Piper. The mother of two smiled at the teen and handed the jacket over, Piper saw Phoebe about to protest but she held up her hand, "Ashe go wait out by the car in the drive whilst I talk my sisters," Ashlee threw her bag over her shoulder, she turned to look at them and nodded towards them and went out of the front door, she had no intentions of saying goodbye to them maybe because she planned to see them or maybe because she couldn't bear to. Paige and Phoebe stood in front of Piper, "I know there is something going on and that you don't want me to take her home but I have to its law guys and if her foster mother found out we could get in trouble. Even if it sounds like the bitch doesn't care" Piper turned and followed Ashlee outside. Phoebe and Paige blinked at the language, surprised that Piper was being affected by the foster mother's obvious disregard for Ashlee; it seemed all of them were attached.

"What happened earlier Pheebs? " Paige asked as she stood at the living room entrance. She really wanted to know what had made Phoebe grab her hand like that. She had noticed that her sister was focusing entirely on Ashlee and her emotions, it would help understand her but Phoebe usually didn't like her power.

Phoebe rubbed her hand over her face "at first she tried to suppress her emotions, which surprised me as that takes years of practice and then when Piper mentioned her parents she felt pain and it literally stabbed into my heart Paige. Ashlee longs for a family and she feels pain because she doesn't have one. Then when mentioning Bianca she got really angry, full on rage sort of angry, something really is going on because when Piper said she was taking her back she felt fear. She felt like she was about to take on the Source single handily, I almost felt sick," Phoebe explained. She met Paige's eyes and noticed that her baby sister really wanted to go after Ashlee "As much as I don't want Ashlee to go back, Piper is right if her foster mother found out about us keeping her here we could all go to Jail or worse Wyatt and Chris could be placed in foster care as we would be done for kidnapping." Phoebe shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen.

~TRTUTC~

Piper and Ashlee talked a little on the way to the teenager's house. Piper had gone on to explain what Whitelighter's were, what Paige meant by Charmed and a little bit of background on each sister as they would be seeing more of Ashlee, hopefully. Piper pulled up outside of a small house, she couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine, she knew what Paige meant all those years ago by creepy house. The house looked well kept and clean so she didn't have to worry about Ashlee's hygiene but she couldn't help but notice all of the windows had black out curtains up and closed, something was seriously wrong with this place. Ashlee tensed as they approached the house because she knew Bianca wouldn't care if Piper was still in sight she would give her another 'present'. When the car stopped she grabbed her bag and looked at Piper as she opened the car door, "Thanks for everything Piper, I really appreciate you putting me up for the night and tell your family thanks for me too," Piper nodded but didn't say anything because Ashlee's words seemed like goodbye. This wouldn't be goodbye on her part because she was going to try and find a way to help Ashlee; her sisters seemed to have bonded with the witch like they had Billie and had no intentions of saying goodbye. Piper wasn't going to leave Ashlee in that house with that woman, she had to bring her back but they would get her back. She didn't know why they had bonded but they had and it clearly meant something. Piper watched as Ashlee got out of the car and slowly walked towards the house; Piper jumped in surprised when a woman flung the door open angrily, Ashlee stopped in front of her and Bianca looked her over before back handing her across the face. Piper had to stop herself from getting out of the car because she knew she would make it worse for Ashlee. Bianca grabbed Ashlee and literally threw her inside. Piper watched the door close and drove off with the events in her mind, she was going to tell her sisters what she had just seen and they would try to figure out a way to get Ashlee out of there.

~TRTUTC~

Paige opened the door ready to leave when she saw Piper pulling up; she stopped moving as she saw the worried look on her sister's face. "Pipe? What's wrong?" she called out to her sister and winced when Piper slammed the car door.

"Is Phoebe still here?" Piper asked, not ignoring her baby sister's question but putting it off until she was inside. Paige nodded and held the door opened, she pointed to the kitchen and shut the door as Piper stormed in. She followed her eldest sister into the kitchen and actually felt sorry for Phoebe; Piper was going to grill her on Ashlee's emotions that much was clear. Phoebe put her drink down as she saw Piper but said nothing as she felt the anger and fear pouring from Piper. "What exactly did Ashe feel when she was hear Pheebs?" Piper asked as she sat opposite her sister. Paige leant against the breakfast bar, she needed to know what Piper had seen or heard about Ashlee that had pissed her off so much.

"What did you see Piper?" Phoebe asked back to Piper, she wanted to know what Piper had seen to get this reaction. Piper didn't get this pissed off unless someone was threatening her family. The middle sister smiled internally, Piper had taken Ashlee under her wing even though the blonde teen feared Piper a little and the fact they had only met her last night, or in Phoebe's case this morning..

Piper rubbed the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb "Pheebs please just answer the question then I will answer yours," Piper needed to know if Ashlee knew that Bianca was going to strike her or if it was as much of a surprise to the teen as it was to her.

Phoebe nodded; she hadn't meant to stress Piper out "Alright. As a lioness she felt longing, I assumed it was to be human but I think I was wrong. Her other emotions made the longing make sense, she felt pain when she changed back, she felt embarrassed when I gave her that phone, angry when she mentioned Bianca. The worst of it was when you asked about her parents, the emotions stabbed at my heart; it was a mixture of pain and longing. Then fear when you mentioned taking her home. Whatever you saw Piper she probably expected it," Phoebe kept her eyes on Piper as she explained. Piper felt angry, upset, disappointed and guilty.

Paige didn't need to be an Empath to know how Piper was feeling, it was obvious in her clenched hands and saddened eyes "Piper it wasn't your fault, whatever happened isn't your fault. You were right about taking her back, none of liked her but it was the right thing to do."

Piper ran a hand through her hair "The house was pretty well kept when I saw it but there was just something about the house that chilled me, the house looked like every other house in the street but it had black out curtains that were closed." Piper shock her head, she was sure that her sisters wanted to know about Ashlee and not the house "Anyway Ashlee got out of the car and she seemed really tense and looked like she really didn't want to leave the car but she did and as she got closer to the house the door flew open and someone, who I assumed to Bianca, appeared at the door and actually looked worried at first. She checked Ashlee over visually before she brought her hand up and back slapped the teen and dragged her into the house. I really wanted to get out of the car and blow her up." Piper's knuckles were white as she tensed her hand trying to refrain from flicking her wrists at the closest thing and blowing it up.

The sisters sat in silence for a little while before Leo appeared with the boys, it was the end of the school day and the boys wanted to come home. Chris and Wyatt ran off into the sun lounge to play with their toys, Leo went to greet the sisters but noticed their far away looks. He frowned a little but went over and placed a kiss to Piper's forehead, "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside his wife and noticed her tensed hands, he put his hand over them and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles trying to calm her down.

"Ashlee, we found out her foster mother abuses her," Phoebe said softly as she took another a sip from her drink. Leo furrowed his brows in confusion so Phoebe explained what she had felt form Ashlee and the Piper explained what she had seen and felt.

Paige ran a hand threw her hair as she saw Leos thoughtful look "What do we do about this Leo?" she asked. Sure Ashlee was her charge but she needed help with this, she hadn't encountered an abused charge before, Leo opened his mouth to tell her it was up to her but she cut him off "Look Leo all of us what to get her away from Bianca. This isn't about purely magic, this is a family decision."

Piper and Phoebe nodded along with what Paige had said. They had met Ashlee because of magic but she had grown on them and they didn't like the fact that she was suffering at the hands of someone who was supposed to care for her, and got paid to do so! The money obviously didn't go towards Ashlee, the teen didn't even have a phone for Bianca to get in contact with her or visa versa. "Well we can't solve this with magic, no matter how much any of us want to, it will have to be done legally. That means we have to get Ashlee to confess and go to the hospital for evidence. We have to play the waiting game here, if Ashlee calls for you Paige you go but she always has to go back to Bianca eventually even if we hate it. I say we apply for fostering, that way if we can get Ashlee to tell us what Bianca does then we can have her stay here."

The three sisters looked at each other before throwing themselves at Leo; all three of them hugging him and placing kisses on his checks, or in Pipers case his lips. "Have I told you I loved you lately?" Piper asked between kisses, she chuckled as Leo blushed from all of them attention that the sisters were paying him.

"We love you Leo," Paige and Phoebe said simultaneously as they hugged him tighter. Leo shook his head to Pipers question and just received a smile and a kiss from Piper. The sisters released Leo "I'm going to get you and Leo the proper papers for becoming foster parents," Paige said as she started for the door.

"Whoa, Why us? Why not you and Henry?" Piper asked. She didn't mind obviously but she had assumed that Paige would want to take her in, as both Henry and Paige had been fostered or adopted.

Paige turned around and raised an eyebrow "Piper you've clearly already taken her under your wing plus you and Leo have more space than Henry and I do in our one bedroom apartment," Paige commented with a smile as she turned around and headed for the door again. Not giving the others a chance to say anything.

Phoebe chuckled "I think you've just been told," Phoebe said as they heard Paige humming to herself as she left the house. Piper rolled her eyes and smacked Phoebe on the back of the head and left to go and play with her children. Leo laughed at Phoebes annoyed look at being smacked. He knew he had made the right choice by telling them about fostering Ashlee, they were all happy about it, he knew Ashlee would be living with them soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update. If you read my Genealogy Universe Story then you will know why<strong>

**If you don't read it then the reason it took so long to update is because I got stuck writing the new chapter for the story  
>I hope it won't take as long again but I can't promise that<br>Hope you enjoy the chapter guys :-) **

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


End file.
